COME BACK HOME
by xoxogiant
Summary: Seorang pria yang menantikan sang kekasih kembali… / MY FIRST FF / DLDR / PLEASE REVIEW AND CRITICS FOR BETTER FF


COMEBACK HOME

Summary : Seorang pria yang menantikan sang kekasih kembali…

P.S : _italic for flashback/words in English_

Bold untuk kata-kata yang ditekankan

Cast : EXO from SM Ent.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol POV

Tak ada lagi senyum ceria itu, tak ada lagi eyesmile dan puppy eyes yang selalu ia tunjukkan ketika merajuk atau menginginkan sesuatu, tak ada lagi pria mungil itu dalam hidupku. Dan, **tak ada lagi kehidupan dalam hidupku.**

Hanya seorang yang bisa membuatku begini, hanya seorang, **orang itu**. Pria bermarga Byun yang selalu mengingatkanku untuk meminum vitaminku, yang selalu mengingatkanku untuk selalu istirahat cukup, pria yang selalu membuatku merasa **hidup**. Membuatku merasa bahwa hidup ini cukup berarti, ya hanya Byun BaekHyun. Pria yang setahun lalu memutuskan untuk bertunangan denganku dan tepat sebulan lalu mengembalikan cincin pertunangan kami, dengan sebuah alasan klise, **perjodohan**. Ia dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya dengan putrid kolega bisnis perusahaan mereka, keluarga Kim.

"_Chanyeollie, ayo temani aku makan ramyeon~ Jebal bbuing bbuing"_

Cih, suara itu lagi. Kapan aku bisa terbebas darinya ketika suara-suara ini terus membayangiku, membayangiku dengan segala memori bahagia yang pernah aku lewati bersama dengan pria mungil itu. Air mata ini, mengapa tak juga berhenti. Aku lelah seperti ini, membuatku merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh di bumi. Sedang apa dia sekarang ? Apakah dia sudah makan ? Apakah penyakit insomnianya sudah baikan ? Cih sadarlah Park ChanYeol, bahkan kecil kemungkinannya kau masih ada dipikirannya. Namun apa salahnya **berharap**, ya berharap. Berharap akan sesuatu yang tak pasti, berharap bahwa ia akan kembali ke pelukanku. Mengapa aku tak bisa kembali ke fakta bahwa seminggu ini yang terus memeluk dan berada di sampingku adalah YooRa noona ? Satu-satunya saudara kandung, satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui hubunganku dengan BaekHyun. Dan, **satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui bahwa aku adalah gay**.

"_Noona, a-aku sudah resmi pacaran dengan Baek-Hyun…." "MWOYA ?! Chukkaeyo nae dongsaeng ! Ah kau ini pintar sekali memilih kekasih, dia pria yang sangat imut kau tau ?" "No-Noona ti-tidak marah ?" "Aish neomu ppaboya, untuk apa aku marah eoh ? Aku justru senang kau bisa punya kekasih akhirnya." "Jeongmal gomawo noona, tapi bagaimana dengan abeoji dan eommonim ?" "Kau tau Chanyeollie ? Aku muak dengan segala peraturan mereka yang selama hampir 22 tahun ini mengekangmu, aku hanya ingin melihat adikku bahagia. Abeoji dan eommonim adalah urusanku, berbahagialah !" _

Dia satu-satunya orang yang mendukung hubunganku dengan BaekHyun, masih jelas di ingatanku wajah bahagianya yang senang ketika tahu aku sudah punya kekasih. Dan, masih jelas pula di ingatanku **bagaimana** **hancurnya ia ketika melihat keadaanku seperti ini**.

"_Chanyeol" "Katakan ada apa sebenarnya Byun Baek Hyun ?!" "Ma-ma-maaf aku ti-tidak bermak-sud menyaki-timu Chanyeollie" "Sudahlah Byun, jelaskan yang sebenarnya. Aku lelah mendengar kata maafmu." "Aku dijodohkan oleh orang tuaku dengan kolega perusahaan kami, keluarga Kim." "Sudah selesaikah penjelasanmu ? Kalau sudah, pergilah dari hadapanku, aku muak dengan wajah sok polosmu itu BaekHyun-ssi." "Sebenarnya aku ingin memutuskan hubungan kita dengan cara yang baik-baik, tapi baiklah jika begitu maumu, tenanglah aku tak akan muncul dihadapanmu untuk selamanya, Park Chan Yeol-ssi."_

Ya, aku memang _bastard_. _Bastard_ sepertiku harusnya tak layak hidupkan ? Hahaha. Menyakiti seseorang yang aku cintai dengan perkataan kasarku, membuatnya membenciku dengan perilaku kurang ajarku. Bertingkah seolah-olah aku membencinya, ketika hatiku hancur mendengarnya akan menikah. Munafikkah aku ? Iya rasanya, namun bukankah setimpal dengan harga diriku yang selama ini aku jatuhkan deminya ? Cih bahkan kau masih berbicara soal harga diri Park ChanYeol, manusia macam apa kau ini. Lebih baik aku mati saja, ya kan ?

Baekhyun POV

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan TaeYeon noona, ya **hari pernikahan**. Harusnya aku bersanding dengan tiang yang paling aku sayang di altar itu, bukan dengan TaeYeon noona. **Tiang kesayanganku, **_**my beloved Dobi**_. Tiang yang berhasil membuatku mogok makan hampir seminggu penuh, aku benar-benar tidak akan makan jika saja bukan karena rasa kasihanku terhadap TaeYeon noona yang sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin mengerti keadaanku dan memperhatikanku. Tapi tidak, tidak seorangpun bisa mengalahkan perhatian yang diberikan tiang itu. **Tak seorangpun**, camkan itu.

"_Baekkie-ya, saranghae."_

Ya Tuhan, jangan lagi. Jangan suara itu lagi, suara yang begitu mirip dengan suara **tiangku**. Walaupun aku tahu bahwa itu hanya bayanganku saja, namun kadang ketika aku begitu merindukannya aku berharap suara itu nyata. Suara **tiangku** yang tak pernah lelah mengatakan betapa ia mencintaiku, yang tak pernah lelah mengucapkan kosa kata "Saranghae" bagiku. Andai aku bisa memohon Tuhan mengabulkan permintaanku, aku ingin agar suara itu tak lagi membayangiku. Agar suara itu tak membuatku semakin merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkannya seperti ini, aku benci merasa bersalah seperti ini saat aku tahu bahwa ini bukanlah kesalahanku sama sekali. Sekali lagi, aku **dijodohkan**. Ini bukan kemauanku, karna jika tidak maka aku tidak bisa mewarisi perusahaan keluarga Byun nantinya. Mengingat keadaan kakakku Byun BaekBeom yang sudah hampir bisa dikatakan sekarat, BaekBeom hyung saat ini sedang berjuang melawan kanker otaknya yang sudah mencapai stadium 3B. Andai bisa, aku ingin menghilangkan penyakit itu agar kakakku saja yang mewarisi perusahaan tersebut. Agar aku tak perlu berpisah dari **tiangku**, Park Chan Yeol.

"_BaekHyun-ah, kau tahu kan kanker yang diidap kakakmu itu sudah mencapai stadium berapa ?" "Ne abeoji, 3B kan ?" "Nah maka dari itu aku memanggilmu Baek, karena aku tahu bahwa kakakmu sudah tidak mungkin lagi memegang perusahan, aku berencana mengalihkan perusahaan kepadamu nak." "Tapi aku masih terlalu muda, aku juga belum menikah, bukankah menikah merupakan salah satu syarat agar bisa menjadi CEO ?" "Urusan itu, aku dan ibumu sudah merencanakan sebuah perjodohan dengan kolega kami, keluarga Kim. Kebetulan, putri tunggal keluarga Kim belum menikah juga dan kami rasa kalian berdua cocok." _

Andai ChanYeol tahu yang sebenarnya, andai **tiangku** tahu bahwa ini bukanlah keinginanku. Andai mereka tahu, bahwa bukan hanya aku yang tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Tapi juga TaeYeon noona, ia menangis di kamarku saat datang untuk membawakanku makanan. Ia bercerita bahwa ia terpaksa putus dengan kekasihnya, Lee Dong Hae. Putra sekaligus pewaris tunggal perusahaan Lee, yang juga datang di pernikahan kami hari ini. Ironis bukan ? Kadang banyak orang mengira hidup sebagai seorang anak dari keluarga pengusaha terkenal membuat kami nyaman, kenyataannya begitu banyak air mata yang harus terbuang hanya karena sebuah **perjodohan** yang merupakan suatu bentuk keegoisan orangtua kami.

"_Chanyeol" "Katakan ada apa sebenarnya Byun Baek Hyun ?!" "Ma-ma-maaf aku ti-tidak bermak-sud menyaki-timu Chanyeollie" "Sudahlah Byun, jelaskan yang sebenarnya. Aku lelah mendengar kata maafmu." "Aku dijodohkan oleh orang tuaku dengan kolega perusahaan kami, keluarga Kim." "Sudah selesaikah penjelasanmu ? Kalau sudah, pergilah dari hadapanku, aku muak dengan wajah sok polosmu itu BaekHyun-ssi." "Sebenarnya aku ingin memutuskan hubungan kita dengan cara yang baik-baik, tapi baiklah jika begitu maumu, tenanglah aku tak akan muncul dihadapanmu untuk selamanya, Park Chan Yeol-ssi."_

Ya aku memang pantas dibenci, pantas dibenci untuk sesuatu yang bahkan bukan keinginanku. Apa kabar kau disana sayang ? Sudahkah kau meminum vitaminmu ? Cukupkah istirahatmu ? Aku sangat merindukanmu sayang, bencilah aku jika itu membuatmu bahagia. Namun, ketahuilah bahwa aku masih mengharapkanmu tahu bahwa ini semua diluar kendaliku. Bahwa aku, Byun Baek Hyun masih mengharapkan seorang Park Chan Yeol kembali ke pelukanku. Masih mengharapkanmu untuk bisa mencintaiku setelah apa yang aku perbuat, masih mengharapkan **kita** bisa kembali seperti dulu. Namun sekali lagi, itu semua hanyalah **harapan **yang sia-sia, benar kan ?

Author POV

Cinta, sebuah perasaan yang tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Sebuah afeksi yang bisa membuat orang lupa diri, sebuah rasa yang bisa membuat orang bahkan mengakhiri hidupnya. Cinta, bisa menjadi surga dan bisa menjadi neraka. Surga bagi mereka yang berakhir bahagia dengan kehidupan cintanya, Neraka bagi mereka yang berakhir ironis dengan kehidupan cintanya. Cinta, datang tak terduga dan tak terprediksi. Bisa datang di semua umur dan lapisan masyarakat, datang di semua sudut kehidupan manusia. Itulah yang tak bisa dikendalikan manusia. Karena, kadang ketika kita mengharapkan cinta itu pergi. Cinta itu membuat kita menderita, sehingga membuat kita membutuhkan dan mengharapkannya kembali.

_When love comes to you, use all of your power to keep it. Because in this life, we need something called love. –anonymous_


End file.
